Kaiba's Birthday Celebration
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Mokuba looks up to his brother more than anyone else in the world. But no matter what, his big brother isn't as happy as he used to be. Mokuba is determined this year to make sure Seto's birthday changes that. Happy Belated Birthday Seto Kaiba whose birthday was actually yesterday October 25.


Seto Kaiba's Birthday

Seto Kaiba sat diligently typing away at his computer today, on October 25th, the day of his birthday. Seto's biological parents died, leaving him and his beloved younger brother, Mokuba, orphans. Since then, Seto bottled up his feelings. He found it hard to connect to anyone other than his brother. Mokuba was the only one who ever insisted on celebrating his big brother's birthday; today was no exception.

Mokuba knocked on Seto's door, peeking his head in hesitantly. "Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba? I'm very busy right now."

"Well Seto, I have the new numbers for you." Mokuba entered the room, crossing the giant space over to Seto's desk. Seto held out his hand, waiting to receive the file. Mokuba placed the folder in Seto's patient hand. Seto skimmed through the pages, not a single hint of emotion illustrating his face. "What do you think big brother?"

Seto handed the file back to Mokuba and continued to type. "I'm satisfied." Mokuba smiled enthusiastically and ran to the office door.

"Big brother, I almost forgot. Do you know what day it is?" Seto paused his fingers, looking up at his younger brother. "Today is your birthday!" Mokuba cheered.

"So what?" Seto asked.

"But…big brother…we always celebrate your birthday!" Mokuba was slightly disappointed. In the last couple of years, Seto stopped caring about everything that didn't have to do with Duel Monsters or defeating Yugi Mutou. Seto could not accept defeat at the hands of someone who didn't see Duel Monsters the way he did; he couldn't stand losing to Yugi every time they dueled. It became Seto's obsession. However, that obsession did not stand in the way of Kaiba Corp's continuous rise to power.

Kaiba Corp was making more money hand over fist than it did under the control of Seto and Mokuba's adopted father. Seto long surpassed his successor, pleasing Seto beyond what he could say. Mokuba often grew tired of this new Seto, longing for the carefree big brother Mokuba once cherished and looked up to. Seto rolled his eyes and continued to type in his computer.

"Mokuba, I don't have time to celebrate something as stupid as a birthday. I'm too busy running this place."

"But Seto…"

"No buts about it Mokuba. I told you, I'm far too busy." Before Mokuba could argue the point further, the head of security burst into Seto's office.

"Sir, the helicopter you requested has arrived."

Seto shut down the computer. "Excellent. Come Mokuba, we're leaving." Mokuba wasn't going to give up that easily. He would stop at nothing to make Seto happy. He set his mind to the idea that if Seto had just one happy birthday, maybe he could find that carefree side of himself that he had long forgotten.

Mokuba hopped into the helicopter after his big brother. The helicopter took off and landed in Kaiba Land that was still under repair; Seto was called in to overlook the progress. Mokuba saw to the technical difficulties in the dueling arena. Seto stayed behind, speaking with the lawyers. Mokuba snuck away and ran to a safe spot. He dialed a quick number on his phone and held it to his ear. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Yugi Mutou?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba is that you? What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"It's a lot to explain. Can you please meet me at Kaiba Land?" Yugi agreed and assured Mokuba he would be there as soon as possible. Mokuba checked on Seto, who was stuck in an argument with the lawyers; 'what a way to spend your birthday big bro' Mokuba thought to himself. Later at the entrance to Kaiba Land, Mokuba met up with Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan.

"What's going on Mokuba? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi." Mokuba began to explain to everyone the sad story of the past birthdays of Seto Kaiba. Mokuba spun the terrible tale of Seto's disappointment year after year. "And the point is, if I can give big brother a great birthday, it might make him happy."

"Let me get this straight, you want us to throw a surprise party for that jerk Kaiba?" Joey asked. He scoffed at Mokuba and turned his back on him. "Like I'd do anything for Kaiba."

"Aww come on Joey. Maybe if we help him out…" Yugi reasoned.

"I have to agree with Joey on this one." Tristan insisted. "You've been nothing but nice to that guy and he will always be a jerk."

"Please Yugi!" Mokuba insisted. "I just want this one birthday to be happy for Seto. If you can't do it for my big brother, can you do it for me?"

Yugi looked to Joey and said, "Whaddya say Joey? Can you do it for Mokuba?"

Joey sighed heavily and said, "Oh alright." Mokuba smiled joyfully and burst into action. He sent Yugi and Tea out to buy a cake. Mokuba sent Tristan and Joey to the nearest party store to buy supplies. Once everyone knew their jobs, Mokuba took it upon himself and began the search for the perfect gift for his big brother.

Seto was growing tired; he hated dealing with lawyers enough as it is, but today he was exceptionally intolerant. Seto sighed heavily and held up his hand to stop the lawyer's sentence. "I've heard enough. Deal with it on your own; I have better things to do." Seto excused himself and retreated to his office. Seto sat back in his chair and typed on his keyboard. His phone rang insistently, causing Seto to sigh once more before pressing the button to push through the call. "What is it now?"

"Big brother, can you come down to the conference room?"

"Mokuba can't it wait, I'm very busy."

"I know big brother but can you please come down? They need you." Mokuba insisted. Seto eventually gave in and hung up the phone; that's when Mokuba sprung into action. "Okay you guys, Seto is coming down here. It will take him an estimated four minutes and forty-five seconds. So make sure everything is ready."

"Estimated huh?" Joey whispered to Tristan.

"Focus guys, we're almost done. We just need everyone to pull together to make this surprise party happen." Yugi said.

Seto finally closed the document on his computer and left his office chair. Seto was more than displeased to be interrupted from his work and so he slumped down the hall. He made his way to the conference room and opened the door.

"Surprise Kaiba!" The group yelled. Seto's eyebrows actually lifted in confusion for just a second and replaced it with a look of disgust.

"What is this?" Seto asked. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait Seto, please don't go." Mokuba pleaded. "I just wanted to give you a good birthday party."

"Mokuba, I really don't have time for this." Seto said. "I have too much work to do."

"Ah come on Kaiba!" Yugi said. "Nobody wants to spend their birthday working. Besides, Mokuba cleared your schedule for you."

Seto turned around and glared at Yugi. He then focused his attention on his little brother. "You did what Mokuba?"

"Seto please!" Mokuba begged. "I just wanted to make you happy." Seto gasped. Mokuba had his heart set on this and Seto felt a small twinge of guilt. But being Seto Kaiba, he swallowed that and turned to leave the room. "Seto, please!" Seto turned and looked at the painful pleading look on Mokuba's face.

"Look Kaiba," Joey interrupted. "None of us really want to be here. Let's face it, you're kind of a jerk."

"That's not a convincing argument Wheeler."

"If you can't do it for you or for…us. Do it for your brother. I mean look at him." Seto looked down at his brother and succumbed to that painful look on his face. Seto half-smiled and patted his brother's head. Mokuba smiled with excitement and lead Seto farther into the room. Mokuba insisted that Seto sit in his usual chair at the head of the table. Mokuba launched two of the guest presents down the table toward Seto.

Seto kept a straight face, patted the present with one hand, and opened it. He wasn't impressed by it but he pushed through it until Mokuba finally presented his gift. "Okay Seto, this one is from me." He handed Seto a small envelope. Seto cautiously opened the package to find a Duel Monsters Card inside. He looked to Mokuba before turning the card over; it was the new edition of Blue Eyes White Dragon with better special attacks.

"Mokuba…this was on back order. How did you get this?" Seto asked.

"I wanted you to be the first one to have it. Blue Eyes White Dragon means everything to you. I made a deal with Pegasus and you got the first card." Seto stared at the card in his hands. Mokuba has been the only person Seto could count on, not only because he was his younger brother, but also because he was loyal and dependable. Seto tried to give Mokuba his best amused smile and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Mokuba." Seto said. Tea cut the cake for everyone and began to hand out pieces. Everyone knew that Seto would not appreciate the traditional happy birthday song so Tea cut the song and the cake. Seto refused to eat it, for he had no taste for sweets. They all tried their best to laugh and make good conversation but Seto's glare dampened the mood on the party.

"Well, Happy Birthday Kaiba, but uh…I gotta get going." Tristan said, clearing his throat. He set down his plastic cup and excused himself from the room.

"I think I'm going to go too. I've got to pick up Serenity." Joey said goodbye to his friends and left the room.

"Do me a favor Wheeler, don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kaiba." Joey snarled at him and left Kaiba Land.

"Well Kaiba, I hope your birthday was...pleasant for you." Yugi said.

"The happiest birthday for me would be finally beating you in a duel Mutou. Until then, nothing pleases me." Seto told him as a matter of fact.

Yugi smiled awkwardly and shook Mokuba's hand. Tea left with Yugi without even a goodbye. That left Seto and Mokuba by themselves. Seto turned to his younger brother. "So, you planned this all by yourself?"

"Sure did!" Mokuba giggled.

Seto hesitated for a moment. Then, he walked over to his brother, ruffled his hair, and said, "Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba was overjoyed; he had done it. He gave his big brother one birthday that made him happier than all of his days running Kaiba Corp. Ever since they lost their parents and were adopted by the former head of Kaiba Corp, Seto has never been the same. In that one moment, Mokuba saw a glimpse of the old Seto and it made Mokuba happier than he had ever been. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Right behind you big bro!"


End file.
